The Dinner, Dessert, and Snack Series: Morning Dessert
by benova13
Summary: Jordana's WrestleMania weekend continues on its path as she takes Roman up on his invite. Continuation of my one-shot series, sequel to DDS: Dinner Party.


**_Thank you for the positive comments and support of my new project!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters. I don't know Roman (I wished), and anyone else that is mentioned in the story. The song used for this one-shot is "Morning Dessert (Interlude)" by Christina Aguilera_**

The Dinner, Dessert, and Snack Series  
Morning Dessert

Jordana walked into the rather ritzy hotel, trying to be as icognito as possible as she passed through the rather fancy lobby. Looking to the front desk, she held up the room key as the desk clerk acknowledged her. She turned the corner and found the elevators just down the hallway. Roman had written down the room number for her, so she knew where to go.

There were various superstars out and about, mostly getting ready for interviews, signings or working out for the day. Jordana said a simple "good morning" to them and trekked on. Hitting the "up" arrow on the elevator, she patiently waited for the doors to open.

Her nerves were on fire. Not only did her and Roman have incredible sex last night, but what she was doing now was brand new. Jordana had nothing on underneath the trenchcoat she wore with the exception of her heels. That fact alone was rather scary but exhilarating at the same time. Jordana was bold and confident, but she had never crossed this line. She would find out soon if this decision was worth it. This trip to New Orleans was definitely bringing something new out of her.

The dinging of the elevator brought Jordana back to the real world, and she stepped inside. She was the only one, thank God, as she could breathe a little easier. Hitting the "16" button, Jordana lightly whistled to the jazz music playing as the elevator traveled up the hotel. If she was sleepy before, she was now wide awake.

The doors opened for her and Jordana followed the signage to get to the promise land. In other words, Roman's room. Reaching the actual room, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. After counting to ten, Jordana slipped the key inside the slot, prompting the green light to flash. Pushing down the handle, Jordana let out a slight gasp as she let herself in.

_Good morning_  
_Time to get ready for work_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Get up, morning love, time to get ready for work_

The room was rather bright, even though the sun was just peeking up for the day. Jordana was absolutely breath taken by the beauty of the room. It was a rather large suite, with a entertainment center wall standing in the middle separating the bedroom and the living room. There was a TV on either side. This exceeded the definition of fancy. She saw Roman in the middle of the King sized bed, sprawled out and in a deep slumber.

He looked so gorgeous in his slumber; his mouth was partially open as the duvet was bunched up around him. His chest illuminated in the faint daylight, it was truly a sight to see. Being as quiet as possible, Jordana walked over by the lounge chair and turned on the floor lamp, hoping not to disturb him. She walked around the room, taking in its beauty once more. She couldn't believe she was here. She knew she had a nice room, but this outshone anything she ever stayed in.

She decided to sit on the couch and let him sleep some more. He had a signing at ten, and it was going on six thirty now. She figured she would let him get a few more minutes before their session started.

_God, you sound like a whore_ She thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Jordana heard Roman stir in his sleep and turn on his back, groaning as he woke up. He let out a cough and stretched himself awake as the sun peered into the room. Jordana got up from the couch and walked towards the bed.

"Good morning."

He flashed his smile at her and said it back. "I see you got my message."

"I did."

"Well make yourself comfortable, I don't have to be anywhere until nine thirty at the convention center."

Jordana smiled at him before she undid her belt to the trench coat. Pushing it off of her, she let it fall to the floor in a heap while she left her heels on. Roman let out a small groan as he stared at her naked body. Biting her lip, Jordana walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and let out a slight giggle before kissing him.

Roman pulled her down on top of him as they deepened the kiss, only things between them was the duvet covering Roman's lean and muscled body. His hands continuously ran up and down her sides and curves, making Jordana melt under his touch. When she shivered, he had her go under the covers with him. Jordana removed her heels and did just that.

She moaned softly as her skin touched his, hot to the touch. Jordana's hand rested on his chest for a moment before letting it slide down his toned chest, stomach and down to his well endowed shaft. Roman's lips left hers and traced down to her neck, sucking and biting softly as she stroked him.

_You might be a little late, I don't think an hour will hurt_  
_Touch me here, touch me there_  
_Lemme give you your morning dessert_  
_I'm not hungry for food, all I want is you_

Once Roman's lips was done assaulting her, Jordana kissed him once more before she descended down his body, brushing her lips along his caramel skin. Her lips felt like velvet on him, stroking him gently as she bobbed her head up and down on him. His moans encouraged her to go faster, using her hands to caress around him.

Jordana threw the covers off of them, as she got too hot under them. She moved her body around to get comfortable meanwhile she continued to suck him off. Seizing the opportunity, Roman pulled her hips towards him and slipped a finger inside her, matching her rhythm. Jordana moaned softly, vibrating against him as she did so.

"Baby, throw your leg over me." He instructed, using his hand to part her legs and guiding her. Jordana withdrew her mouth from Roman as she got into a 69 position with him.

Jordana shivered as his tongue traced up and down her exposed clitoris, tasting her for the first time. Letting out a long moan, Jordana descened her mouth down upon him again, matching the rhythm she set earlier. Roman complied with this, slipping two fingers into her as he continued to assault her clitoris with his tongue. Letting him go with a wet pop, Jordana took her tongue and lapped against his head, making him grip her hips tighter at the torture.

"Like that shit, huh?" He taunted as he took his finger and thumb, playing with her throbbing clit. Jordana cried out in response, continuously stroking his shaft.

When Roman latched onto her once more, Jordana's orgasm began to come over her, making her scream his name. After a moment, Jordana found herself on all fours with her face down on the mattress. Squeezing her ass gently, Roman then pounded into her. She was still reeling from her orgasm, all she could do was bury her faced in the bunched covers and cry out as he hit her sweet spots over and over again.

Few thrusts later, Roman flipped her over and pushed her legs up, allowing her to rest them over his shoulders. He began to pound into her once more and increased his pace, giving it to Jordana hard and fast. She actually preferred sex that way, begging him to go even harder as he thrusted into her. Jordana traced his full lips with her finger, pushing his lower lip down to gain access to his mouth. Roman sucked on her finger for a moment before she withdrew it and put it down to her aching clit. Jordana rubbed the swollen nub, making herself have yet another orgasm.

As Jordana's orgasm subsided, Roman withdrew himself from her and began to stroke himself just as fast, eventually exploding all over her stomach and her breasts. Jordana rubbed it into her breasts, groaning in response. Kissing her, Roman collapsed beside her in a sweaty heap as he recovered from their morning session. After a few minutes, Roman kissed her once more before getting up and extending his hand to her.

"Let's go take a shower."

_Time to get ready for work_  
_Are you ready for me?_  
_Let's go_

The two giggled as they bathed, endlessly flirting with one another. Roman had about forty five minutes before he had to be out the door and out to Axxess. Jordana knew to maximize her minutes she had left with him, as he had a busy day with that, interviews and the Hall of Fame later on that night. Jordana herself was attending the afternoon and evening sessions of Axxess. She was supposed to attend the morning session too, but gladly traded that in for the morning romp she just had with Roman.

"Think you can go one more time?" Jordana asked sultrily, running her hands down his chest.

"Mmm, I shouldn't..." he murmured as he placed kisses on her bare shoulder.

"I'll make it quick..." She bargained, running her foot along his leg, trying to coax him.

"You're something else."

"So are you."

Jordana finished washing her hair before turning around once more. She was met with the Samoan, who pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips down on to her. She moaned softly, letting his tongue snake in between her lips as they kissed.

"You're gonna make me late." He said, hoisting her up against the wall.

Jordana giggled, complying with his gestures. The two were having fun just being like this. No ties, no drama and no regrets. It was almost like a summer fling. But it was a weekend thing, one time experience. Jordana came to terms with the fact this will probably never happen again. That she was okay with. It didn't make her a whore, both were single and was looking for no commitment. And that was totally okay.

She moaned softly as he entered her once more, kissing him before she replied to his comment.

"Well, at least I'll send you out a happy man."


End file.
